


伊邪那美

by PULP_FICTION



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, no
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PULP_FICTION/pseuds/PULP_FICTION
Summary: 奇怪的走向，看的时候别带脑子。





	伊邪那美

**Author's Note:**

> 奇怪的走向，看的时候别带脑子。

日本东京都新宿区，歌舞伎町。

岳明辉站在人潮汹涌的一丁目街头，觉得自己的人生很魔幻。

他是陪着李振洋来日本旅游散心的。李振洋最近比较忧郁，过了27岁生日之后家里又开始催他恋爱结婚，岳明辉作为过来人感同身受，认为自己有义务陪这个弟弟出门换换心情顺便开导几句。都说肉体的疲惫可以战胜精神的忧虑，这几天两个人从奈良一路北上一直逛到东京，忧不忧虑另说，肉体的疲惫倒是实实在在。他们订好了隔天回国的机票，这最后一晚，岳明辉打算收拾完行李就搁酒店瘫着，哪也不去。

本来计划得好好的，但是半小时之前，李振洋忽然说想去新宿歌舞伎町转转，理由是体验当地特色文化。

这歌舞伎町是个什么样的地方呢？简单来说，就是一个红灯区，全亚洲最大的那种。岳明辉心说体验这文化怕不是要去逛夜总会，说明我的开导有效果啊。成，那就去呗。

“看我干嘛？进去啊。”李振洋抱着胳膊斜视岳明辉。

两人正站在街边，街对面巨大的霓虹牌匾把经过的人都映成了红色。就他们站着的几分钟之内，已经有五六个腰细腿长花枝招展的美女进了对面那扇厚重的实木大门里。

那是一座仿江户时代的楼阁，设计者大概崇尚什么混搭至上的信条，飞扬的檐角下悬着极其现代的霓虹招牌。符号里夹杂繁体的日文店名不难辨认——云中绝间姬。这是日本歌舞伎中最著名的女形角色之一，通常由年轻妩媚的少年男子出演，类似于中国戏剧里反串的旦角。 

云中绝间姬，新宿最大的牛郎夜总会，标榜着不输女性的绝代风华。 

“过分了啊洋洋。”岳明辉知道李振洋这人没下限，但没想到他这么没下限。强忍着扭头就走的冲动，他尽量心平气和地讲道理，“我们俩大直男来这儿干嘛，人有的我们都有。”

“所以我说你这个人就是不行，”李振洋又瞥他一眼，“民俗传统知道么？都已经是格拉斯哥的研究生了，能不能international一点，多元文化不懂么？”

“你别跟这扯什么international，这是原则…不对，这是取向问题好吧？”

“不去也行。以后别碰老子衣服。”李振洋老神在在。

“……那你挺牛啊。” 

歌舞伎町的牛郎店鲜少接待男客，整个新宿也就这一家，大概因为美国股东比较开放的缘故，这里比本土性风俗店对顾客群体的包容度更高。

好比现在，李振洋和岳明辉才刚踏上门前的红毯就被一群香气扑鼻西装笔挺的男服务生环绕着迎进了大门，深刻体验了一把什么叫宾至如归。

这座楼阁外观古朴，进了门才发现内部装饰其实非常华丽现代，灯光随着舞曲跳闪，希腊白大理石地面被水磨机磨得光可鉴人。

但是现在没人有心思欣赏这些，李振洋发觉他们恰好赶上了一些有趣的助兴节目。

一排披着长羽织的美少年从大厅左侧的花道上款款而过走上舞池正前方横跨全场的巨大舞台，行动间香风袅袅，顾盼间眉目含情。舞池中的客人们躁动起来，口哨和欢呼汇成的声浪几乎要掀翻房顶。

日本这个民族似乎很擅长使用隐喻式的诱惑，男孩们若隐若现的身体藏在端庄雅穆的长袍之下，偏偏更叫人血脉贲张欲罢不能。 

“怎么着，”岳明辉往那边扫了一眼，把面前的酒杯推给李振洋，“改喜欢男的啦？”

“你知道我为什么一直没有女朋友么老岳。”

“挑呗，还能为啥啊，看不上这个看不上那个的。”

李振洋晃了晃酒杯，微微挑眉，“我要求很高吗？看着顺眼就行了。”抬眼望向不远处舞台上的少年们，他兴致缺缺地抿了一口酒，“像这些，虽然好看，但是不顺眼。”

“你们当模特的是不是都有这臭毛病，”岳明辉皱眉道，“我上次做活动策划碰到个新人，看着人高马大长得凶巴巴的，还挺聊得来，那人也说什么看眼缘，打二十几年光棍也没碰上个有缘的。”

“这不正常吗？你有没有听过一个理论，老岳，人一辈子差不多能遇见两千多万人，但是两个人相爱的概率是0.000049%”李振洋倚在吧台边，远远地看着舞台灯光下翩跹的广袖长袍，那些年轻的身体就像纷飞的蝶。男孩们清楚地知道自己哪一个姿势，哪一个角度最美最吸引人，可是那种精确而熟练的美丽经过了无数次刻意雕琢，最终只能沦为风尘俗物。他曲起指节，用指尖轻轻敲了敲玻璃杯壁，“所以别说二十几年，一辈子碰不上都有可能。”

香艳的热场节目结束，卡座和吧台都爆发出热烈的掌声。这幢建筑的大厅是直通穹顶的挑高式构造，二楼三楼是四面环墙而建的VIP包间，里面的客人多是政界商界有些头脸的人物。此时连一些楼上的客人都走出包间靠在栏杆上，远远地为台上的舞者喝彩。

两侧深红的天鹅绒幕布垂挂下来，一个金发鬼佬提着立式麦克风窜上舞台。客人们仍沉浸在狂热之中，欢呼声不绝于耳。那人站在幕布前激动地高举双手示意，用他掺着弗洛里达州口音的蹩脚日文高声赞美即将出场的神秘伶人，他喊得几乎声嘶力竭，那种狂热和激昂不亚于叩首膝行数千里谒见教皇的狂信徒。

那人在舞台上振臂高呼，其他客人被他的情绪感染，逐渐跟随他呼喊着同一个名字，艰涩的日语音节翻滚着一遍又一遍响彻楼宇。

李振洋耳膜被震得发麻，嫌弃地拿胳膊肘捅边上的岳明辉：“瞎喊什么呢他们？”

舞台侧边的液晶屏上显示了节目名称，岳明辉眯着眼睛费劲地辨认日文下面那一行小小的英语标注。

“伊邪…那…美？好像是这么念。”

李振洋一愣，“宇智波的大招？”

“……哪儿跟哪儿啊，人说的是日本传说里的创世神吧。” 岳明辉把百度出来的结果递给李振洋看，伊邪那美是日本传说中挺有争议的一位神祇，和哥哥伊邪那岐结合成夫妻，堕入黄泉国后因为丈夫背弃承诺，怨怒之下祸乱人间。

“叫得太夸张了吧也。”李振洋伸手掏了掏耳朵，看着那个金发鬼佬报完幕退回场边的黑暗，有点不以为然。

震耳欲聋的呼喊声中，重低音摇滚乐戛然而止。舞池周围迷乱的灯光渐次熄灭，黑暗一层层漫向舞台。

最后一盏镭射灯暗下去的时候，暗红幕布向两侧缓缓揭开。

黑暗之中氤氲开丝丝缕缕的暗香，看不清周遭变化的客人们低语着翕动鼻翼，想要寻找香气的来源。

在这阵骚动当中，一声清亮的三味弦铿然而起，小鼓不急不缓地击打三次，雪亮的光束伴着白色樱雪从天而降，打在舞台中央。

纤细高挑的少年低垂着眉眼立于光下，那张素白的脸上神色清冷，如同无上神明踏着九天银河俯瞰俗世人间。

他出现的那一刻，全场鸦雀无声。

人天生敬畏至高无上的美丽。没有任何欢呼和赞叹能配得上他，若是生在乱世，这绝对会是一个祸国殃民的美人，不知多少人要一见误终生。

从少年出现在灯下起李振洋的眼睛就没能离开他片刻，漫不经心的姿态消失得彻底，甚至连端在手上的酒也忘了喝。

因为怕鬼的缘故，李振洋一直坚称自己是个无神论者，但是现在他忽然觉得或许冥冥中真有天意这种东西，就像贾宝玉初见黛玉时说的那句“这个妹妹我曾见过的”，他第一眼看见台上那个少年的时候除了惊艳之外还有种微妙的似曾相识，但他确信自己过去的25年时间里绝对没有见过这个倾城绝色的日本男孩。 

四壁亮起昏暗的日式灯笼，少年缓缓抬眼，那双极浅的琥珀色眼眸闪烁着烛火的微光。银色长发高高束起马尾，玄色长襦袢在腰间被金线团花织锦袋带收紧，束起不盈一握的窄腰。

他开口轻轻吟唱了几句，春雪初融般的少年音色融进婉转哀艳的歌舞伎唱腔当中，血红振袖和服外袍随着他的动作折射瑰丽的色彩，袍襟上的浮世绘刺绣是追逐伊邪纳岐的鬼女和黄泉八雷神被葡萄藤蔓缠绕阻拦，更映得少年邪气盎然，神鬼莫辨。

他没有浓妆艳抹，却就像是最顶级的若众歌舞伎演员，一颦一笑都透着神女的古雅和妖魔的妩媚，那张轮廓深邃眉眼清冷的少年面庞在光下又远又缥缈。

白色追光灯跟着他的步子在舞台上移动，他只是跟着三味弦的乐声在随意哼唱，甚至没几句唱词。但没有人在意这显而易见的瑕疵和散漫。

一段演出很快在客人们的屏息凝神中结束，聚光灯逐渐暗下去，天鹅绒幕布缓缓合拢。

银发少年躬身行礼谢幕，抬眼时似有所觉，隔着黑暗朝吧台的位置投来幽幽一瞥。在幕布完全挡住少年的身影之前，李振洋隐约在他苍白的脸上捕捉到一丝狡黠的笑意，稍纵即逝。

整个夜总会陷入短暂的黑暗，几秒种后，炫目的镭射灯重新亮起，热情的舞曲席卷而来，将客人们从沉迷的恍惚中唤醒。

迟来的掌声尖叫经久不息，把这场午夜派对推向了最高潮。

年轻俊美的男孩们搂抱着恩客在舞池中央跳着狎昵的舞蹈，卡座和散台都被醉醺醺的男人和女人占据，四面八方都是耀眼的水钻亮片、男孩们沾染金粉的头发和女孩们白得耀眼的胸部大腿。穿着紧身制服的服务生们带着托盘和推车在人群中匆匆来去，为纵情声色的客人们送上数不清的红酒香槟。

李振洋端着酒杯倚在吧台旁，垂眼端详着杯中剔透的金色酒液，不时有人暗自把视线投向他们这边，但始终没人敢上前搭话。这人不笑的时候确实会给人以凌厉的压迫感，但是岳明辉很了解他，知道他这副表情多半是在发呆走神。

“还想着呢？人下台都十分钟了！”震荡的节奏音乐里，他必须扯着嗓子喊才能跟人正常对话。

“嗯？”李振洋被打断思绪，愣了一下，忽的站起身来，“十分钟了，我再不去就该被别人拐跑了。”

“唉唉唉，”岳明辉一把拽住他，“你不至于吧，看看就得了你还真要去找他啊？”

“我像在逗你玩吗？”李振洋捏了捏喉结，在震耳欲聋的背景乐里大声道，“0.000049%！不去老子后悔一辈子！赌么老岳，今晚我还就非得泡到那小崽子！”

“不是，赌什么啊你就赌，你会日语吗！”

李振洋拍开岳明辉的手，“老子用心——”

——话没说完，舞池边忽然响起惊恐的尖叫声！

原本在大厅跳舞的客人们像汹涌的海潮骤然骚动起来，无数酒瓶和玻璃高脚杯摔落在地面，恐惧和慌乱一层层叠加，在大厅里迅速蔓延开！

“銃！彼らは銃を持っている！”[枪！他们拿着枪！]

李振洋不懂那些喊叫的含义，但直觉感到危险，一把将岳明辉从高脚椅上拽起来往吧台后面退去。

前一秒还歌舞升平的夜总会已经一片混乱！在昏暗闪烁的灯光下只能隐约看见门口那两扇沉重的实木大门被狠狠合上，门上镶嵌的紫铜包边撞上青石门槛，整座楼似乎都在微微震荡。

他们被挤到吧台最边缘靠近舞台的地方，背后就是厚厚的幕布。 所有人都聚集在吧台前，巨大的舞池空空荡荡。

四五个闯入的黑色西装男人把紧闭的大门完全堵住，缓步走近人群。他们每个人手中都握着枪，封死了夜总会唯一的出口。 

“搞什么？”李振洋脑子还是懵的，这些只出现在警匪片里的杀人武器忽然就切实地威胁到了自己的生命，甚至让他怀疑这只是一场隐藏拍摄的真人秀。

“应该全是德国HK P7M13”岳明辉压低声音，凑近李振洋努力让他听清自己的话，“可这是警用枪啊。”

“操，日本枪支管制不是很严的吗！”

“ いい子にしてね！動くな。”领头的男人端着枪朝人群迈了一步，露出衣袖的一小节手臂被斑斓的佛狗纹身所覆盖， （[1]听话。别动。）

不知为何，音乐并没有被关停。咆哮的乐声盖过了他的声音，战战兢兢的客人们只能凭口型猜测他的意思。剩下的几人把手枪上膛，警惕地戒备着周围，黑洞洞的枪口逐一扫过客人们的脸，看起来是在寻找什么人。 

李振洋深吸一口气，试图压下在胸腔中急遽震颤的心脏。

他背后的视线盲区里，暗红色的帷幕被无声地拨开。一只劲瘦苍白的手自阴影中伸出，捂住李振洋的嘴，把他拽进了藏在幕布后面的演员通道。

整个过程不超过一秒，甚至站在他身前的岳明辉都没能注意到他忽然消失。

这边李振洋一个趔趄，眼前忽然明亮起来。幕布后的通道很狭窄，连胖一些的人都无法通过，和式的红木墙上亮着一盏盏照明用的壁灯，空气里弥漫着脂粉和香水的气味。李振洋刚刚站稳，随即呼吸一窒——一个冰冷坚硬的东西粗暴地抵上他的后腰，那是一柄黑色的伯莱塔92F，沉重的枪柄被少年骨节分明的手指握住，枪口紧贴着身前男人的脊骨。

“おとなしくて、私の言うとおりにする。”([2]老实点，按我说的做）身后的人靠得很近，说话时温热的气息直接扑在李振洋耳畔。

听到这个声音，李振洋顿时睁大了眼睛。这清冽的少年嗓音辨识度不低，分明就是刚刚舞台上艳惊四座的伊邪那美，虽然他现在的语气冷淡而强势，和唱曲时的妖媚不同，但音色却如出一辙。

“唔。”李振洋僵硬的身体微微放松下来，仰头挣了挣，想让男孩先放开他。

身后的少年迟疑了一瞬，慢慢松开了捂着李振洋的手。只是李振洋刚想回头看看，还没来得及说话，又立刻被勒住了脖子。

“動くな！”[不要动！]

李振洋被勒得得直皱眉，强忍着窒息的不适感，断断续续道：“…Japenese,I…I don’t understand.” 

“你是中国人？”

李振洋愣住了，他没想到对方居然直接说了一句中文。

“……你也是？”

背后的男孩沉默了一秒，轻声道，“转过来，老实点，别想着跑。”

李振洋慢慢转过身，这一次他终于看清了对方的脸。

男孩换下了红色和服，穿着一件宽大的黑帽衫，帽子底下露出几撮银色碎发，剔透的琥珀色眼睛依然漂亮得惊心动魄。这样近的距离下他看起来几乎显得有些稚嫩，至多不过十八九岁。 

视线相触的刹那，男孩忽然眼睛一亮。

他比李振洋要矮一些，原本勒住对方脖子的手臂在李振洋转身后看起来更像是诱惑性的搂抱，两人近得连呼吸都缠在了一起。如果忽视那把抵在李振洋身上的枪，他们就好像一对正在调情的爱侣。

说来也奇怪，这一刻李振洋并不感到害怕。明明对方正拿枪指着他，他却毫无理由地相信自己不会受到伤害。

“跟我走，他们应该不久就会搜到这里。”男孩把枪柄用宽松的袖口遮住，攥着李振洋的手腕朝通道深处走，“里面候场的人还不知道外面出什么事了，待会你别说话就行。”

“他们…是在找你吧？为什么？”

男孩看了他一眼，“我杀了他们的人。”

通道尽头是一个巨大的化妆间。

看见李振洋他们，一个衣衫半褪的少年笑着迎过来。

“かっこいいお客さんですよね。”[这位客人好帅啊。]他瞥了一眼站在李振洋身边的男孩，嗤笑一声，柔弱无骨地靠向李振洋胸口，指尖顺势摸上他的脸。

李振洋蹙起眉头，刚要推开，腰却忽然被另一双手环住。一旁的男孩直接把他摁在了化妆镜前，李振洋甚至还没来得及反应，唇上便传来了又湿又软的触感。

男孩无辜的大眼睛近在咫尺，湿润而清澈，偏偏这样天真的勾引最是使人为之疯狂。那双嘴唇软嫩得不像话，李振洋本能地伸手揽住男孩的腰，轻轻吮吸他的下唇。酥麻的电流劈啪作响，蛇行般爬过脊椎，他稍稍用了些力，揉捏手掌下柔韧的腰肢。

男孩身体一僵，立刻推开了他，转身看向一旁呆立的少年，“消えてくれ、彼は私のものだ。”[走开，他是我的。]

少年怔了一会，忿忿地离开了。

男孩重新转向李振洋，只对视了一眼，便像是被那目光烫着了似的移开视线。

“不这样他会一直缠着我们不放的。走吧，去楼上。”

“好。”李振洋喉结上下滚了滚。

化妆间尽头的楼梯直接通往二楼，这种设计通常是为了避免演员在走廊上和客人相遇。

穿过狭窄的通道，男孩拉着李振洋的手进入二楼尽头的空包间后转身合上房门。夜总会的门无法上锁，门上还有一块竖长的毛玻璃，可以隐约看见里面的情形。

“他们如果找上来那就完了啊。”李振洋看着房门直皱眉。

“楼上的客人他们也不敢轻易惹的。”男孩握着伯莱塔靠在墙上，捏着枪柄的指节因为用力而微微泛白，“如果他们搜不到人就只能离开。”

“楼下那些到底是什么人？还有你为什么……”李振洋扫了一眼那把通体乌黑的手枪，没有说下去。

“别问那么多，会死的。”

李振洋沉默了一会儿，走到男孩身边，侧身倚在墙上，“如果他们上来了…哥哥护着你。”

“真的？”男孩仰头看着他，“以前也有人说过这种话，可是都在骗我。”

房间里的光线黯淡而暧昧，黄铜香炉袅袅地升腾着又甜又暖的香气。男孩的眼里像是含着柔嫩的水波，又似乎要直望到他心里去。

“真的。”李振洋坦然地注视着他的眼睛。

“你保护不了我的。”男孩和他对视了片刻，忽然嗤笑一声，垂下眼帘，悄悄掩去了瞳孔深处些许动容的痕迹。

“我——”李振样的话没能说完，男孩抓着他的衣领强迫他弯下腰来，重重地吻上他的嘴唇。

他诧异地睁大了眼睛。男孩一下下地舔着他的唇角，声音轻得几乎要消散在温暖的空气里，“不要说话。”

李振洋小心翼翼地呼吸着，心脏开始不受控制地轰鸣，滚烫的血液如同熔岩般流向四肢百骸，太多太多的热填满了他每一道骨骼的空隙，无数气泡升腾着爆裂开，几乎要把他整个人都焚毁。他伸出手紧紧地抱住怀里瘦削的男孩，手掌兜着他的后脑勺，像是捧住一件易碎的珍宝。

这一刻他忽然想到了爱这个词。蛮不讲理，天崩地裂。

男孩狠狠地咬破了李振洋的嘴唇，微咸的血腥味瞬息在两个人嘴里弥漫开来。他接吻的方式又凶又霸道，像头蛮横的小野兽。唾液和血混在一起的滋味是苦的，不甜。李振洋含住在他嘴里肆意侵略的舌尖，温柔地缠上去，和他深深地吻在一起。

两人的胸膛紧紧相贴，李振洋能察觉到怀中人微微颤抖的身体和同样狂跳的心脏。男孩逐渐丧失了主动权，只能被他吻得急促喘息，无力地抓着李振洋的肩膀支撑自己的身体。他被抵在墙上，上颚被那人用舌尖恶劣地一次次刮过，搔得他又麻又痒，忍不住轻声哼哼唧唧，在他怀里小小地挣扎。

那样软的声音，听得李振洋恨不得把心掏出来给他。再凶再厉害，终究还是个十几岁的小孩子啊。

男孩微微张着嘴，睁开朦胧的眸子隔着一片雾气望向身前的男人。那双狭长的眼睛凌厉地向上勾起，眉骨和鼻梁都如刀刻般挺拔。分明是充满侵略性的长相，眼睛里却偏偏溢满温柔，真是个矛盾的人。

楼下的人随时都有可能上来，他们随时都面临着死亡的威胁。到底是两个世界的人，他们今晚要么一起死在这间夜总会，要么未来天各一方永不相见。巨大的酸胀感盈满了他震颤的心房，男孩松开李振洋的肩膀，深吸一口气，推着他坐倒在沙发上，主动跨坐上他的大腿。

“你…”李振洋伸手抹去男孩眼角的湿迹，哑着嗓子低声道，“真的要吗。”

男孩点点头，放下伯莱塔，乖乖伸手抱住李振洋的脖子。

“做吧，哥哥。”

轻得像水汽一样的一句话，风一吹就会散掉——可是所有恐惧和不安忽然都成了无谓的齑粉。

李振洋揽过男孩的腰把他禁锢在怀里，舌尖舔着他软糯的嘴唇哄他张嘴，另一只手掀开宽松的帽衫，从腰侧向上，一寸寸抚摸过光滑的皮肤，最后停留在男孩敏感的乳头上，拇指指腹按住那颗柔软的小东西打着圈，直到它逐渐变硬，彻底挺立起来。

小孩儿在李振洋怀里软成了一滩水，连耳朵尖都因为羞耻变成了粉色。

“别弄那里了…”他埋在男人颈窝里小声哼哼。

李振洋低头咬着他的耳朵，低声道，“乖，自己把衣服掀上去。”

男孩呼吸更急促了几分，苍白的手指握住帽衫下摆，慢慢向上卷起，露出一截白玉似的细腰和单薄的胸膛，两颗小小的粉色乳头颤巍巍地暴露在男人的视线里，一副任君采撷的模样。

李振洋被他的乖巧取悦了，一路从他的下巴吻下去，在脖子和锁骨上留下了一串细密的吻痕。双手沿着他的腰往上滑，修剪得圆润的指甲刮过柔软的乳头，有些粗暴地左右揉搓，直把那两颗小东西捏得又红又肿。

小孩被欺负得狠了也不反抗，只是紧紧地捏着自己的衣摆小声呜咽。他曾以为自己永远不会像现在这样把自己的安全毫无保留地交给另一个人掌握，可是被李振洋搂在怀里，他只觉得安心。

“他们很快会上来的…”男孩磨蹭着李振洋胯下早已经坚硬的性器，“快点…进来…”

“可能会很疼，”李振洋摸了摸男孩银色的发丝，“疼了就说，不要忍着。”

男孩一怔，轻轻点了点头，顺从地抬起屁股方便男人扯下他的裤子。

房间里没有润滑的工具，为了不伤到小孩，李振洋只能小心翼翼地插入一根手指，在甬道里反复抠挖，直到穴口变得松软。起初异物入体的不适感过去之后，男孩感到自己的下身变得空虚而敏感，肠道分泌出大量体液，肉壁甚至开始自发吮吸起那根埋在他身体里的手指。

“可…可以了，进来吧。”

又烫又硬的性器抵在狭小的穴口，李振洋扶着男孩的腰，让他慢慢往下坐。尽管已经有所预料，但那种撕裂般的痛苦还是让小孩儿疼得直发抖，滚烫的性器足足比手指粗了好几圈，像把钝重的刀，一寸一寸地撑开他未经人事的身体，一毫一厘地占有他，直到他整个灵魂都被那人打上深深的烙印。

“很疼么？”李振洋眼看着小孩额角挂满了汗珠，修长的双腿也抑制不住地在颤抖，“疼了就咬我吧，我陪你疼。”

男孩咬着嘴唇抬眼看了看他，那一眼里的情绪很复杂，李振洋没能看懂，只是感到心脏某处被牵扯着痛了一下。男孩摇了摇头，即便额角的血管都因为痛苦而微微跳动也一声不吭，只是执着地往下坐，像是要把自己活活钉穿。

他撑着李振洋的肩膀一点点把他那尺寸可怖的性器吃进去，让自己的穴道被彻底填满。李振洋握着小孩儿挺立的阴茎上下撸动，又让自己的性器退出来一点，再慢慢地进入他。

男孩无力地抱着李振洋，任由他随意摆弄自己。这种缓慢的进入让疼痛变得绵长而稀薄，酥麻的快感逐渐强烈，过电似的从尾椎骨往上蹿到头顶，舒服得他浑身毛孔都张开了。

“嗯…嗯…”他闭着眼睛，随着李振洋的动作无意识地哼出甜腻的鼻音。

“看来适应了啊，”李振洋把毫无危机感的小家伙轻轻抱起来，早已硬得发烫的性器滑到穴口，直接撑开狭窄的穴道，凶狠地进入他。

“啊！”性器猛然顶进了从未到过的深处，过于强烈的快感让小孩不由自主地呻吟出声。他按着李振洋的肩膀，忍住羞涩扭动着臀部迎合他。肉体接触发出的淫荡声响不绝于耳。

“换个姿势好不好？”李振洋一边重重地顶他，一边轻声询问。

“…啊…好”小孩的回答被撞得支离破碎，却仍乖乖地从他身上爬下来，主动跪在一边的沙发上，腰深深塌陷下去，翘起圆润的臀瓣，“你想怎么干我…都可以…”

随便怎样，都可以。这原本就是一场绝望的性爱。

如果可以早点遇见这个男人就好了，男孩混乱的脑子里忽然闪过这个念头，但如果能在高潮中死在他怀里，似乎也不错。

李振洋拉起男孩的一只胳膊从后面操他，宽大的帽衫因为这个姿势顺着脊背滑下去，堆在肩膀的位置。昏暗的光线下，那瘦削的脊背上纵横交错的伤疤触目惊心。他隐约猜到这个男孩大概就是所谓“清道夫”，一个离他的生活十万八千里，只会在电影里出现的角色。

此时此刻伏在自己身下的男孩，他是一个真真正正的杀手啊，那双看起来苍白又瘦弱的手上不知沾染过多少人命。可是李振洋看着他，只觉得心疼。

究竟遭遇了什么才会逼得他走上这条刀尖跳舞的绝路。那么多的伤口，几乎每一道都能要了人的命，他独自一人咬着牙硬撑的时候，究竟会有多绝望。

疼痛没有适应性。无论痛过多少次，再受伤的时候还是会觉得疼。李振洋想起刚刚小孩儿顶着汗湿的头发摇头说不疼的样子，心脏像是被狠狠地攫住了。怎么可能会不疼呢，不过是习惯了自己一个人熬着，习惯了打落牙齿和血吞，习惯了从来没有人问过他会不会疼。

甚至于李振洋习惯性的关心都能让他觉得感动。

隔壁包间传来女人尖锐的叫喊声。沉浸在性爱中的男孩轻轻颤栗了一下，抬头朝门边望去。

“他们来了。”他轻声道，声音里几乎没什么情绪。

“害怕吗？”

“不怕。”男孩笑了笑。上唇弯弯的，像道小小的波浪，“你不怕吗？他们真的会杀人的。”

“怕。可是出不去了啊。”李振洋保持着插入的姿势把小孩整个人翻转过来，托着屁股抱着他站起身。

男孩被这个动作刺激得射了出来，喘息着搂紧李振洋，“你干什么？”

“乖乖挨操就是了，反正都要死了。”

皮鞋的声音逐渐靠近房门，隔着门上半透明的毛玻璃已经能看见外面那人西装映出的模糊轮廓。

李振洋抓起桌上的伯莱塔递给男孩，“如果他非要进来，也拉个垫背的。”说完，他抱着男孩抵在门上，托着他继续狂风暴雨地操。

“你…啊啊…你真不要命了…我杀了他…你可以趁其他人来之前赶紧…哈啊…逃出去，”小孩握着枪在他怀里挣扎起来，“…快放开我…他们不会追你的…”

门外的人越来越近，偏偏李振洋像发了疯似的，抵着小孩的敏感点来回地磨，刚刚射精的小孩浑身发软，根本受不得这样的刺激。眼看着已经来不及调整位置射杀即将闯入的人了，他干脆放弃挣扎，随李振洋怎么操他。

外面的人开始拍门。

小孩背靠着震动的房门，李振洋的性器还在一下一下地插他的淫穴，绝望的快感几乎要把他逼到崩溃的边缘，他收紧双腿缠住男人的腰，那张清秀稚嫩的脸被横流的情欲熏染得艳丽无比，微张的小嘴断断续续地吐出淫荡蚀骨的呻吟。

“再骚一点，让他听听好吗？宝贝儿。”李振洋笑着说。

男孩的指甲深深陷入了李振洋的脊背，隐约有些清醒的意识飘过脑际，又轻飘飘地散了去。

“もっとこうして…壊しちゃう…”他断断续续地呻吟着。

拍门声停了一下，门外的男人恼火地往门上踹了一脚，“淫らな女！”

门内的性爱还在继续，门外的脚步声却逐渐走远了。

李振洋似乎对这种情况并不意外，将小孩放到地上，抬起一条腿只在小穴入口处浅浅地干，并不深入，“你刚说了什么？”

即将高潮的小家伙难耐地挺腰迎合他，“我说…我还想要…我…要被操坏了…”

“那他呢？”李振洋伸手拧他胸前红肿的乳头。

“他…”小孩唇边溢出浅浅的笑意，“他骂我…骚货。”

“我的宝贝儿真聪明。”李振洋俯身亲了亲他的眼睛，烙铁般的性器长驱直入，顶到他最敏感的前列腺，射出大股大股滚烫的精液。

“啊……啊”窒息的快感几乎扼住了男孩的咽喉，他无声地喘息着，什么也叫不出来，颤抖着达到了高潮。

李振洋抱着只穿着一件帽衫的男孩坐倒在沙发上，脸深深地埋进他的颈窝，哑声道：“幸好楼上都是贵客，他们不敢乱来，”他低低地笑了一声，“不过他们大概也想不到自己要找的人会被…操成这个样子。”

他没有注意到，怀里早已脱力的男孩把手伸进了帽衫的口袋。

细瘦手指犹豫着，握住了里面那根细长的针管。

东京飞往北京的航班。

“你昨晚到底哪去了？一回头人就不见了。”岳明辉道。

“好像…做了个梦。”李振洋怔怔地盯着自己的胳膊，那里有一个细小的针眼 。

“吓傻啦？一天神神叨叨的，不至于啊昨天也没人受伤。”

李振洋是在云中绝间姬大厅的卡座上醒来的，醒来时唯一看见的就是岳明辉那张焦躁的脸。没有伯莱塔，没有小朋友，舞池依旧整洁，没有任何骚动的痕迹。似乎昨晚的一切不过是他的南柯一梦。

睡着之前，隐约听见有个男孩的声音在他耳边说了什么，可是任凭他想得头痛欲裂也没能回忆起来。

只有手臂上这个小小的针眼在提醒他，昨晚的一切是真的发生过。

“你信一见钟情么老岳？”

“我这不好说，从概率学上看就不太科学你知道吗。你问这干嘛？”

李振洋低下头，摸了摸那个红红的针眼，轻声道，

“我相信。不过…以后再也不会有了。”

END.

\------------------------------  
小番外：

“麻烦你帮我取一下外套。”李振洋把订单号调出来，递给干洗店柜台的小姑娘。

“好的，稍等哈。”小姑娘回头在成排的衣架上找了找，取下一件黑色棒球衫，“给，您的衣服。”

“谢谢。”李振洋点点头，接过外套转身准备离开。

“哎等等，先生。”

“嗯？”李振洋回过头。

“您的衣服口袋里有东西，我们洗的时候帮您取出来了。我给您找找。”

“这个。”姑娘从柜台下的收纳柜里摸出一颗绿色的小东西。

那是一颗小小的薄荷糖，李振洋接过糖果，透明的糖衣上写了小小的两个字。

灵超。

有什么东西在脑子里轰然碎裂。

模糊的记忆被一点点堆砌起来，他终于记起那个男孩最后的话了。

“谢谢你，哥哥。”

“我叫灵超。”


End file.
